


Shot

by Lighthouse_on_the_sea



Series: Once and future husbands [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, policeman!arthur, policeman!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighthouse_on_the_sea/pseuds/Lighthouse_on_the_sea
Summary: The large police station in London was strangely silent, all the agents were anxiously waiting for the new colleague who had just moved there from Belfast.All but one ...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Once and future husbands [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502189
Kudos: 46





	Shot

The large police station in London was strangely silent, all the agents were anxiously waiting for the new colleague who had just moved there from Belfast.  
All but one ...  
Arthur stretched in his chair sipping his coffee from his "Best cop" mug, he didn't understand the desire that the other agents had to meet the new freshman.  
Ok, it must be said that there were rumors that the newcomer was the best in his course, but he had no intention of nursing him.  
He didn't want to have a death weigh on his shoulders, he had already to much to tink about with the kidnapping of a big businessman's son, to worry about incompetent freshmen.  
As evoked by Arthur's thoughts, the police station's doors opened timidly, letting in a raven-haired boy wrapped in a black leather jacket.  
Arthur he looked up from his report, meeting the gaze of the newcomer, who smiled.  
Pale skin, cheekbones, dimples and blue eyes, Arthur was screwed.

"Agent Emrys, welcome to Scotland Yard.  
Please, follow me I'll introduce you to your partner" Lestrade said taking the long corridor leading to the offices.  
Arthur tried to make himself as small as possible, the new agent might have been handsome, but he didn't want a freshman as a partner.  
"Good morning Agent Pendragon, I hadn't seen you, I thought you weren't arrived yet!" squeaked Gwen, the station secretary, attracting Lestrade's attention "Arthur! Here you are, I want to introduce Agent Emrys to you"  
"Call me Merlin please" said Merlin extending a hand towards Arthur, who grabbed it unconvinced "So, officer, since since when do you work for the police?" Arthur asked, raising a judgmental eyebrow "Six years" Merlin answered scratching his neck.  
The London agent almost choked, concealing it with a cough.  
It was impossible, this man seems to be in his early twenties "How old are you?"  
"32".  
Pale skin, cheekbones, dimples, blue eyes and just one year younger than him... Arthur was very screwed.

Unconscious of the thoughts that were going through the other policeman's head, Merlin smoothed his leather jacket feeling uncomfortable.  
He didn't know that in London everyone dressed smartly to go to work... in Belfast police station no one paid attention to the clothes, but he felt as if they were doing him an x-ray, especially his new (fit) partner.  
"What are you working on?" Merlin asked, noticing the various files open on his partner's desk "A kidnap... the kidnappers seem to have disappeared into thin air, but we are close to tracking them down, a matter of days now" replied Arthur, adding a second chair at his desk.  
"If you do not mind, until we find a place for you we will have to share".  
"I hope not to be too much trouble" Merlin replied, showing off a smile with 32 teeth.  
They worked on the files together and Arthur tried not to shiver when Merlin's minty breath caressed his cheek... He hoped for his sanity, to find Merlin a desk soon.

Arthur looked up meeting Merlin's gaze "So Merlin, do you have someone waiting for you in Belfast? A wife, a girlfriend…"  
"No agent Pendragon, I had a story, but it ended before I left" Merlin answered, looking down a little sad   
"Oh, I'm sorry" Arthur answered putting an hand on his partner shoulder "It doesn't matter, it was me who left him".  
Arthur stopped breathing for a moment had Merlin just said "leave _**him**_ "?  
Pale skin, cheekbones, dimples, blue eyes, just one year younger and he liked men... Arthur was very, very screwed.

"Agents! We found them!" a voice broke into Arthur's thoughts "Where? " he heard Lestrade say "In a farm near the lake, not far from the outskirts of London"  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!".  
The whole team moved and Arthur grabbed Merlin, dragging him into his car.  
The cars sped quickly into the city center, they had to hurry.  
Once at the farm, they surrounded the old farm and Lestrade advanced with a megaphone in hand "Came out with your hands up!" he shouted "You are surrounded!" there was a moment of silence then everything fell apart.  
There were some shots, many bullets ricocheted off the cars' open doors.

Three of the kidnappers took advantage of the turmoil and headed for the back of the house dragging the child with them.  
Arthur noticed and followed, approaching them at the edge of the lake "Let him go!" he ordered holding the one with the child under fire.  
One shot, Merlin turned, just in time to see hispartner stumble back and fall straight into the lake.  
He stared at the scene for a few minutes then finally realized what happened, he started running dodging some bullets and dived into the water.  
Wile the agents managed to capture the scoundrels, Merlin came out the surface, swimming to the shore with his partner's body in his harms.  
"Breath you dollop head!" Shouted Merlin, pressing on Arthur's chest "Breath, dam! Breath" he repeated like a mantra but Arthur didn't wake.  
Merlin put two fingers against Arthur's neck, there was a beat.  
Relying on his first responders course, Merlin placed his lips against Arthur's and blew some air into his lungs.  
After a cupple of attempts Arthur woke up, spitting wather and coughing then hi collapsed again on his back, breathing deeply.  
When his breath became regular again, Arthur slowly opened his eyes seeing Merlin's relieved face in front of him "Oh God, you are back" Merlin replied hugging him "You... you saved me" Arthur said relaxing in the embrace.  
A little too soon, the adrenaline faded and the two started to feel their body aching fot the injures "When all this is over, remind me to invite you to dinner" said Arthur wile a paramedic walked over to him to secure him on a stretcher "I certainly will, agent Pendragon" replied Merlin getting up from the ground with some grimaces of pain "It's Arthur" replied Arthur before being loaded into the ambulance "Get well soon then, Arthur"  
"You too Merlin"


End file.
